This invention relates to a motor control system and to apparatus used in such motor control system. In particular, the invention relates to a motor control which responds to a welded closed condition of switch contacts in the motor control to open the circuit to the motor. The invention further relates to a switch which is particularly well adapted for use in this motor control.
A welded contact in a switch used to control the starting and stopping of an electric motor can cause that motor to continue to run after the switch has supposedly been operated to an "OFF" position. This condition is undesirable, and in some applications of motor control, can be dangerous. For example, if the motor control is used in an electric driven vehicle and the vehicle continues to be propelled after the switch has been operated to an OFF position, occupants of the vehicle could be in danger.